All Treasure Isn't Silver and Gold
by Kiarra
Summary: Inuyasha is against Kagome on a game show. The prize? 100, 000, 000! And the loss? Kagome may never forgive him!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Glad. Or Ziploc. I do own Mad and Zipunloc.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is against Kagome on a game show. The prize? $100, 000, 000! And the loss? Kagome may never forgive him!  
  
All Treasure Isn't Silver and Gold- Chapter 1  
  
Bob: Hello, fans! Welcome to the Treasure Island game show, the only running game show in feudal Japan! This is a game of wisdom and wit, and concentration! Only those three things will bring you to the top, and enable you to collect $100, 000, 000! Yeeees, there are also mini-prizes inbetween, which are worth up to $5,000! So, let's meet today's contestants!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bob: On the left hand side, we have Ms Kagome Higurashi, from modern day Japan! Say Kagome, what is your motive for winning the prize money?  
  
Kagome: Well, I have a family back home who could use the money ... but I'm going to keep it!  
  
Bob: Ah, a selfish one are we? Now, let's meet the next contestant--  
  
Kagome: I'm not selfish! I do enough for my family to deserve a little credit, BOB!  
  
Bob: Yes, yes, I'm sure you do. Now, on the right hand side, we have ... Inuyasha! He doesn't have a last name. What is your motive for winning the money?  
  
Inuyasha: What money?  
  
Bob: How noble of you to refuse $100, 000, 000. Unfortunately, you'll have to play to earn any prize at all. Sorry, Kagemo.  
  
Kagome: It's Kagome, you twit.  
  
Bob: Now, now, there'll be no insulting on my game show. Well, it's not really my game show, but it's my game show, you know what I mean? ... no? Ah, never mind. Stupid audience, dolts ... Anyway! Let's take a break, and we'll be right back to Treasure Island!  
  
Commercial  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! I can't believe it!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, hey there. Listen, you've gotta let me win, I need the money to become a full fledged demon.  
  
Kagome: Haha, very funny. You need the Shikon no Tama to become full demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn. She's good.  
  
Kagome: No, you're just stupid.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever. Come on, just lemme win this once?  
  
Kagome: Not a chance.  
  
Inuyasha: I love you.  
  
Kagome: Really?!?  
  
Inuyasha: ... naw, I was just fooling with you.  
  
Kagome: Oh. Never, then.  
  
Bob: Shut up, we're coming back on!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bob: Welcome back, everyone! I'd like to take a moment to thank our sponsors, who are listed below:  
  
Mad: Gets grit into all your dishes, the most unreliable source of cleaning on the face of this earth! Don't bother getting glad, you never will after you use Mad!  
  
Zipunloc: Ever thought about your food getting onto the floor? We hope you get used to it, because it'll happen alot with this brand. It works like any other bad-ass bag that never made it. So join the idiots who bought Zipunloc, or never get your money back!  
  
Bob: Great, now let's get onto the show! Since we just started, we're going to ask the contestants really easy questions. Whoever knows the answer presses their buzzer.  
  
Inuyasha: Pervert!  
  
Bob: No, no, no. The little round ball on your desk. That's a buzzer.  
  
Kagome. Stupid, stupid, stupid ...  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Okay.  
  
Bob: Great, now, the first category is animals. And the question is, 'What animal looks like a horse, smells like a horse, and has stripes?'  
  
Kagome: Ummm ...  
  
Inuyasha: Arrrg! I don't know!  
  
Kagome: ...Uh, a zebr--r-a?  
  
Bob: (ding ding) Great! 5 points for Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn, she's really serious. I'm gonna get my ass kicked if I'm not careful.  
  
Bob: Okay, next question, 'What animal eats fish, hibernates, and has brown fur, a black nose and a tan snout?'  
  
Inuyasha: A bear, damnit!  
  
Bob: (ding ding) Righto, Inuyasha-O! 5 points for you.  
  
Inuyasha: Quit it with the -O stuff, would ya?  
  
Kagome: Oh no, what will happen if Inuyasha wins? Will his pride get the better of him?  
  
Bob: Would you like to try 50/50, phone a friend, or ask the audience on that one?  
  
Kagome: Ahh, ask the audience.  
  
Audience: YES, IT WILL!  
  
Kagome: Oh. Okay.  
  
Bob: We'll be right back.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Current Stats  
  
-Kagome: 5  
  
-Inuyasha: 5 


End file.
